Episode 3470/3471 (23rd June 2003)
Plot Ollie is still struggling to deal with the pressure from her exams, but her methods of alleviating stress are giving Danny cause for concern, as he struggles with the realisation that she is taking drugs. To make matters worse, Len has noticed her odd behaviour and is starting to ask questions. Worried about her health, Danny decides to come clean about Ollie's addiction. While Ollie is still scoring drugs to get through her final exams, Len and Danny get a plan of action together to combat her addiction. But how will Ollie react to their plotting? Elsewhere in the village, Victoria is desperate to convince her father she is unwell. She slips a thermometer into a cup of tea behind Jack’s back, hoping to convince him of her illness. Initially alarmed by her fever, Jack seeks medical advice. But he dismisses her ailment when Siobhan gives Victoria the all clear – suggesting she might be faking it. But Victoria is still feeling out of sorts, however, Jack isn’t buying her complaint and sends her upstairs to put her school uniform on, convinced she is skiving. But later that evening things turn from bad to worse when Robert finds Victoria doubled up in pain – crying her eyes out. Alone and desperately worried about his little sister, Robert reaches for the phone to call an ambulance. Meanwhile, Siobhan has invited the whole neighbourhood to her house warming. As they party into the early hours, tensions between villagers begin to cause a stir. Louise glares daggers across the room at Frances and tries to make a move on Ronnie, who turns his back on her. Desperately seeking male attention, Louise turns to Paul for comfort. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Ben Latham - Anthony McGuinness Locations *Butlers Farm - Field, kitchen and yard *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Lobby and living room *Footbridge *Main Street *Hotten Comprehensive - Corridor and car park *The Woolpack - Public bar, stairway and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room Notes *Kelvin Fletcher is credited as playing both Andy and Robert Sugden in error. *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,230,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes